Epiphanies Ring
by xFireWorx
Summary: Ellinad/Nadellis. It was a beautiful day...


This is my second oneshot I have ever done for this little corner of FFnet. Also the second oneshot I have done for this pairing. Please show your support for this pairing! Whether it's in a review on a fanfiction, some fanart, or even going as far as to write your own fanfiction.

Please attempt to enjoy my _attempt_ on humor, and more dialogue.

**I do not own the show **_**El Cazador de la Bruja**_**; they all belong to **_**Bee Train.©**_

* * *

:Epiphanies Ring, Jealousy Shoots:

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. Nadie looked out of the window, placed her hand on the pane, and smiled…

"'Oh Miguel! I have such hot flaming love for you!' Ellia said as she took of her blouse quickly followed by her skirt-"

It _was_ a beautiful day outside.

Nadie's hand smashed through the pane moments after she heard the words. Glass splintered and some embedded in her partially gloved hand. She was not very concerned about her hand or the window right now though, "ELLIS? **WHAT** ARE YOU READING?!".

Ellis still was staring wide eyed at her partner wondering what she had said. While Nadie had been daydreaming, Ellis, in the interim had opened up her new baby blue suitcase and dug out the sequel to her favorite (and notoriously hated by Nadie) novel. Ellis had just picked up where she had left off in the novel and was quietly reading it out loud to herself.

Nadie was furious. She was so angry her head was ringing with a conclusion of two months ago and pure unadulterated rage. She was wondering how Ellis managed to acquire yet _another_ one of those disgusting, horrible, untrue, and now apparently… _inappropriate _novels! Nadie huffed angrily. Oh how she wished she could see that author again that they had met on their travels to Winay Marka! She would happily give him a piece of her mind for daring to attempt to corrupt Ellis. The first implement of torture Nadie could perform on that sleazy author would be...

"Nadie", Ellis having regained her composure loftily held the book for Nadie to see. This snapped Nadie, for the briefest of seconds, out of murderous thought, "I'm reading the sequel to my favorite novel." There was a hint of giddiness as Ellis continued to talk and then delved into details of the sequel, "After Nadia was shot and killed Miguel was heartbroken, then he met Ellia and his life changed…"

Wait, did Ellis just say the new girl's name was _Ellia_? Even the most perceptive person would never peg Nadie as the jealous type… in most situations. This tidbit of information about the character's name had Nadie's mind hone in on one thing.

Ellia _equals_ Ellis.

Unfortunately, this problem would not be categorized as 'most situations'.

"… and now where I am in the novel, Ellia has just declared her love for Miguel!" Ellis continued on, unaware of the sudden emotional change in her partner.

Ellia _equals _Ellis.

Nadie looked up from her pondering. Ellis examined her friend's face, for some reason she could not seem to 'find' Nadie's eyes. In fact Nadie's facial features seemed scarily unknown and unclear to her even though the bright afternoon light illuminated them well. Ellis felt a scary aura radiate off of Nadie's person, she was even **_more_** murderous at this point in time. Ellis started as she heard the safety of a Colt Government Model .45 being released. Ellis was looking straight down the barrel of Nadie's trademark gun. Nadie's unhurt hand clutching it.

"If you have any last words, say them now." Nadie neutrally intoned, as her hand tightened ever-so-slightly around the trigger. Ellis, completely bewildered, said nothing.

There was a silence.

Then three gunshots sliced through the air.

* * *

The Eternal Love Saga 2: The Passion of Ellia hit the floor with a solid thud with three bullet holes in it. The bullets' flight had finally ended when they embedded themselves in the wall dangerously close to Ellis, whom was still slightly speechless. Ellis' ears were ringing. She looked at Nadie with horror, "You killed it!" she said sadly, yet with a bit of angered spunk, while glancing her novel on the floor of the cabin they were currently renting.

"I'm _not_ sorry about that. Hm!" Nadie hissed back finishing the statement with a noise of total indignation, eyes still fixed on the book deciding whether she should just finish her magazine into the book.

"...Nadie?" Ellis asked with her usual toneless, but adorable voice.

"What?" Nadie sounded ticked. Ellis worried a bit about the condition of their cabin. A broken window and three bullets in the wall. All in about a total of three and a half minutes. How much would they have to pay for damages at this rate? Ellis glanced around at the small log cabin she and Nadie were staying in. There were two floors and there were only two rooms on the first floor. The main room and the bathroom. The beds along with most of their other stuff was located on the upper level loft area. So nothing important had been damaged yet.

"Are you... angry with me?" Ellis said worriedly.

Realized she was caught in a tight spot about the nature of her torrential feelings Nadie had just demonstrated. She urged herself to just spit it some sort of answer that would escape the subtle interrogation of Ellis, "W-well no… uh not at you at least… but… um". Well she tried.

Ellis, for the first time in her life smirked. It was slight, but definitely one. This had Nadie tumble out of embarrassed confusion for a moment to realize that Ellis was _smirking_. This made Nadie a little nervous and uncomfortable, Ellis before had never smirked at Nadie. Nadie _may_ have gulped as Ellis approached her.

"Hmm, Nadie?" There was a strange... sensual emphasis placed on her name. There was a hint of sincere curiosity in her voice, but still the way Ellis had stretched the vowels and syllables of her name while Nadie's eyes were locked with the witch's. It made Nadie wonder if Ellis had _learned_ anything from those trashy novels she had been indulging herself in.

"Y-yes?" Nadie was a little flustered. Only a little. Maybe a tad hot as well. Man, that sun must be really _bright_ today or something.

"I think what you're feeling is similar to what _I_ was feeling that one time we ate at that fancy restaurant with Lilio, and _Ricardo_." Nadie could hear the minuscule amount of poison placed on the Ricardo.

"That is?" Nadie was hoping that maybe it would be less embarrassing if Ellis said it out loud for her.

"I kept feeling upset whenever they brought up the idea that you were _married_ to **_Ricardo_** and Lilio was your kid…", Ellis started. Nadie felt the poison on Ricardo up its dosage a little as Ellis continued her analysis.

Nadie despite herself flushed a little. Ellis was so earnest it was downright adorable. She applauded Ellis for being so straightforward with her feelings… unlike her very own self. She had only confirmed to herself two months ago that her love for Ellis transcended far beyond sisterhood and friendship. Nadie had trouble on focusing on anything but that since then. She reasoned that having Ellis saying it was not much less embarrassing at all than Nadie saying it herself. She would stop Ellis now, but she seemed to be... enjoying herself in analyzing Nadie's emotions.

"… and I don't know why, but you seem to be jealous." Ellis finished resuming her innocent position as her observation ran out of steam and she was left to imagine the cause. Ellis was quite a bit excited that Nadie let her be close enough to her so that Ellis could read her emotions, just like the way Nadie had been able to read hers, practically since Ellis ever met Nadie. Ellis could now pull the same 'trick back'. Just being a little bit closer to Nadie, was like being a little bit closer to her own heaven... slowly climbing her way out of listless purgatory. Ascending to her own personal paradise.

Nadie mentally winced, Ellis hit the nail right on head. However because Ellis failed to piece together the motive for Nadie's jealousy. Ellis probably without knowing relinquished her dominance and control of their conversation back to where it usually was, back to Nadie. Nadie with a somewhat renewed confidence with a familiarity of the position hastily took the proverbial wheel.

It was finally Nadie's turn to smirk, even though her ears were still ringing with her epiphany nestled in her head for eternity, her palms sweaty, and her stomach doing several uncalled for acrobatic stunts. Nadie in her _smallest_ amount of nervousness forgot all pain in her left hand and dropped her precious gun to the floor. It clattered against the hard wood floor, serving as the only background music to Ellis' quiet, passive questioning gaze.

Masking the symptoms of her nervousness, Nadie moved closer to Ellis leaving little space between them. Nadie's fingers started at Ellis' bare shoulders and Nadie lightly trailed her sensitive fingers down Ellis' arms and down to Ellis' hands. When she then held Ellis' hands in her own so that their fingers were interlaced and their palms were touching each other's being held at about head level. It was now Ellis' turn to be flustered, then quickly replaced with worry, while gazing at Nadie's striking features she noticed the bounty hunter cringe from the pain in her left hand. Nadie looked at her right hand that was interlocked with Nadie's left, and noticed that Nadie's blood was running through both of their said hands. Ellis looked back at Nadie with worry about the health of Nadie's hand.

"It's fine." Nadie insisted firmly.

"Nad-" Ellis attempted to cut in.

"Listen," Nadie said almost angrily then her voice turned gentle and sweet, "I'm acting like a moron right now… all because of you. I'm jealous because of _you_."

"Nadie, I don't understand."

"Yes you do… just let me finish. I'm jealous because that _novel_'s character made me think of you. When you read that book out loud it sounded like I was losing you-"

"But, Nadie I'm right her I'll alw-"

"No! That's not what I want. I don't want you to just be here… that's… that's not enough… for me… anymore. I want _you_. I want _your_ **_love_.** I want _you_ in _your_ entirety and _nothing_ else…"

Nadie leaned in close to Ellis. Nadie felt her eyes stinging with hot, ashamed, and passionate tears. She was so close to Ellis she could sense Ellis' soft breaths against her face. She then saw tears pooling slowly in the blonde's eyes and she almost started to panic until she heard Ellis speak up. "Nadie, please remind me to fix up your hand later." Ellis practically deadpanned before closing the distance swiftly and efficiently between them. Nadie was elated beyond anything she could ever dream, but she was sort of annoyed with herself again remembering that she had actually dared to think she was _in control_. She gripped Ellis' hands a little harder regardless of the pain.

* * *

Ellis would never need to ever page through The Eternal Love Saga to fantasize about the joys of being loved ever again. Ellis now had something so much better. She had the real thing she had been waiting for the longest time...

* * *

Everything was fine now except for the fact that Ellis still was a little confused why Nadie later told her that The Eternal Love Saga would "corrupt" her. There was nothing "corrupting" about declaring one's love for somebody before one would strip down to one's bikini bolting towards the ocean for a swim giggling the whole way…right?

As much as Ellis loved Nadie, she sometimes even now could not always figure out what _exactly_ that girl was thinking...

The funny thing is, Nadie returned the also possesses these exact sentiments (and many more) for Ellis...

* * *


End file.
